


#81 : Meant To Be

by EX_10nFest, LaylaStriene



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14999693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EX_10nFest/pseuds/EX_10nFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaylaStriene/pseuds/LaylaStriene
Summary: Prompt #81 : Hitman AU where Baekhyun is assigned to kill off Yixing, an ordinary college student, but what he doesn't expect is for the boy to be his soulmate.





	#81 : Meant To Be

Yixing was on his phone, walking out away from class, complaining to his friend about the one thousand word essay he was supposed to write that was due the next day for one of his classes. His friend was sympathetic but also complained of their own homework which was a new photography project he had to do. As Yixing continued to walk, constantly glancing up to see where he was walking, the two lapsed into complaints about their workload. Yixing even had his job later on that he had to go to, which was a drag in itself.

As he went on his way, he didn’t know that there was a hit mark trained on him, following him, watching him intently. From another building, a good distance away, a young man around Yixing’s age, had a sniper rifle on a tripod and he was looking into one of the telescopes directly at Yixing. He knew that he couldn’t shoot now, there were too many people and it would be suspicious. Yixing soon disappeared and the young man set down the rifle and the telescope. Sighing, he lay down where he was, knowing that he was going to have to wait until nightfall again to leave.

The young man looked up at the ceiling and his thoughts drifted to the man he was supposed to kill. Zhang Yixing. Chinese. University student. Majoring in music, minoring in something else. Has a friend who was majoring in photography but that wasn’t important. What was important was the fact that Yixing had to die. Byun Baekhyun was the best sniper in the group so he was put up to the job. His boss must really hate Yixing, but Baekhyun couldn’t really see a reason why. Yixing seemed to be sweet, nice, caring, polite and gentle. And… holy crap was he attractive. Baekhyun didn’t understand how he wasn’t a model or something, he definitely had the looks for one.

“Agent Byun, report?” His walkie talkie rang out and Baekhyun panicked, startling out of his daze and grabbing his walkie talkie, turning down the volume before quietly speaking into it.

“Target went home. Couldn’t shoot, too many witnesses. Will try again in a different location tomorrow, or another time.”

“Okay. When will you leave the current location?”

“When darkness falls.”

“Alright.” And that was it. Baekhyun turned off his walkie talkie, laying back down near the window. He looked out, knowing that he wouldn’t see Yixing, but still observed the area. There wasn’t much to see, just other students leaving the campus gates, and trees. Nothing exciting.

Night came and Baekhyun packed up before leaving, heading home to his apartment where he went down to a room that had a large secret compartment filled with his other weapons. He placed the sniper rifle in its empty spot before closing the compartment and putting in a passcode. All of this was courtesy from the boss to him and the other members. They all had a room with a secret compartment filled with their weapons and such. Baekhyun left the room and went out to the kitchen where he grabbed a can of coke from his fridge, opened it and drank, seating himself in front of the TV and watching whatever was on but not completely focusing on the content. His mind was on a particular person, wondering what he was doing right then.

Yixing just got off his shift, tired, knowing he had to get to his dorm soon, eat and then work on his essay. He reached his dorm and while he ate, his head almost fell into his food, but he managed to somehow stay awake enough to finish eating and then head upstairs. His bed looked so inviting and nice but instead, Yixing turned to his desk where he set up his crappy yet somehow functioning laptop and began to work on his essay. He worked on it for a good couple of hours before remembering that his class wasn’t until the afternoon. Sighing in relief, he shut his computer and then yawned, changing out of his clothes and then flopping onto his bed, exhausted.

The next morning, he woke up late, but knew he had time to finish his essay, which he got to with a cup of coffee. The essay got completed with an hour left before class, so the boy quickly got dressed and then grabbed his bag and laptop, rushing out of his dorm and heading to the campus printer room where he printed his essay and then sat outside of the classroom until the previous class ended and his began.

Baekhyun was in a new location now, looking around with a pair of binoculars, waiting for Yixing and spotting him running from his dorm to the campus. Baekhyun noted that he held a laptop in his hand and through his binoculars he saw that it wasn’t in good condition. The sniper set his binoculars down when Yixing disappeared into the university building, an odd image appearing in his mind when he did so. Baekhyun shook his head, slightly weirded out, but he ignored it, sticking around in his new location and waiting for Yixing to leave again, which he did a couple hours later.

Yixing left the campus, feeling a little lighter since he didn’t have much homework left to do. He’d accidentally misunderstood the due date for his essay which actually wasn’t due that day but the following week meaning that he had stressed for nothing. Wanting to relax a bit before heading to work, Yixing walked to the pond near the campus. There were a couple ducks on the opposite bank of the pond, and Yixing sat on the bench, looking at the pond and inhaling. There was an odd sweet scent he appreciated, making him inhale more and close his eyes, finding peace.

Baekhyun watched him, his sniper rifle at the ready and he continued to look at Yixing from the telescope. The ducks that had been on the opposite end of the bank began to swim closer to Yixing who had no idea. When they were only a few feet away, Yixing opened his eyes and jumped upon seeing the ducks, hurriedly standing up and clutching his chest. The ducks suddenly flapped their wings, flying out of the water, startling Yixing and he ran, yelling, completely scared. Baekhyun watched him run and heard him yell too, making him look up from the telescope.  He didn’t know why, but he thought that Yixing was somehow extremely adorable, and instead of wanting to kill him, he wanted to befriend him. Without thinking it through, Baekhyun abandoned his post and ran down to the ground, where he crashed into Yixing.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Baekhyun cried, grabbing onto Yixing’s arm which was a little strong under his hand and it made Baekhyun’s heart swoop. He realised that Yixing’s own hand was at his waist and that made Baekhyun turn pink. “Um- are you a-alright?” Baekhyun stammered, his eyes wide.

“Yeah, I’m fine, are you?” Yixing asked.

“Yes, I’m fine! S-sorry for crashing into you, I think I got a little excited…”

“No worries! Um.. I’ll be going then I guess. I’ve got work.”

“Oh really? Cool! Uh.. where do you work? I’m curious.”

Yixing shrugged, letting go of Baekhyun and beginning to walk. “Just a general store. Nothing special, just enough to pay for my necessities though.”

“Ah right, college life.” Baekhyun followed him. “First year?”

“Second actually. I’m majoring in music at the university!” Yixing looked at Baekhyun. “Say, you don’t go there yourself, do you?”

“Oh- n-no. I-I’m taking a gap year.” He replied, turning bright red.

“Oh nice! Good luck figuring things out then!” Yixing smiled and Baekhyun’s heart seemed to melt. Why did his boss want to kill him? He was so sweet and polite. Baekhyun didn’t see anything bad about him, he seemed more of an angel than anything.

“Thank you! So what’s college life like? I haven’t been but I just know the stuff everyone knows, which is financial issues and the inability to always eat good meals and stuff.”

“It’s almost like that, but recently I went back home so I managed to get some food from my mom. Her food is really good and I miss it a lot. Classes are alright, just a little stressful. Yesterday I had an essay that I thought was due today but it was actually due next week! I stressed myself out for nothing.” Yixing shook his head.

“Aw no, haha. But at least you’ve got more time to research and then rewrite it, no?”

“True that’s true…” Yixing trailed off before Baekhyun asked him another question and they continued to talk until they reached Yixing’s workplace. “Well, I’ve got to go now, but it was nice to talk to you! I don’t think I got your name though. I’m Zhang Yixing! And you are…?”

“Oh, I’m Byun Baekhyun! Nice to meet you Yixing!” Baekhyun smiled and shook Yixing’s hand. “Do you want me to stick around or just leave?”

“Well… another friend would be nice. My other friend goes to my university but we have different classes and working shifts, so we can’t really talk unfortunately. But… if you can stay, then… will you stick around?” He asked.

“Sure! It’s not a problem for me!” Baekhyun smiled wide and Yixing returned it.

“Great! I’ll see you after my shift then? It ends at around eight in the evening.”

“Sounds good, I’ll be around here somewhere maybe!”

“Okay! Bye, bye Baekhyun! I’ll be back!” Yixing waved before entering the store and Baekhyun watched him go. They barely spent much time together, yet Baekhyun grew extremely fond of him very fast. Quickly, the boy looked around the area, memorising what it looked like before he left, going back to his post.

To his surprise, his boss was yelling at him from the walkie talkie and Baekhyun panicked a little before responding. “Hey! I’m sorry, I got distracted! I wasn’t able to carry forth my mission, I’m very sorry. Will try again tomorrow or another day!” Baekhyun said.

“Agent Byun, what the hell? Get the job done stat.” His boss replied angrily.

“Yes sir, I’ll try to.” The boy quickly turned off the walkie talkie so he wouldn’t have to hear his boss speak. Sighing, the moment of panic and slight pressure got relieved and Baekhyun stuck around in his post, checking his watch every so often, waiting for it to strike eight.

Eventually it did, and Baekhyun left his post, rushing over to where Yixing’s workplace was and reaching it. Yixing was still inside, speaking to an older man - the boss probably - before exiting the store. “Hi.” Baekhyun greeted, surprising the older boy.

“Oh! I didn’t think you would actually stick around… I saw you left faster than I would’ve expected…”

“Ah, I had to go speak with someone, but I am here now! So where will you go next?” Baekhyun asked curiously.

“Home! I’m actually very tired, and I’ve yet to eat as well, so gotta do that and then sleep.”

“Oh, okay. Well then I guess I’ll be going myself then!”

“Ah, so soon?”

“Yes, well… I mean I don’t wanna intrude and bother you… so it’s best if I just go. My friends tell me I talk a lot so…” Baekhyun bit his lip, shrugging.

“I really won’t mind. But if that’s what you wanna do, then I won’t stop you.” Yixing said with a smile.

“Sounds good. Will I possibly see you tomorrow…?” Baekhyun asked hesitantly.

“Probably not. And if that may be the case, you should take my number.”

“R-really? Are you sure- I mean we could just… I dunno… um…” He struggled to find the right words.

“Really. Take it.” Yixing pulled out a random scrap of paper and a pen before quickly writing down his number. “Send me a text when you get home! I’ve got to go now. Take care!” Yixing waved and Baekhyun waved half-heartedly back. He’d no idea what exactly just happened. Looking down at the number, Baekhyun pulled out his phone and put the number in, about to text him, but then he remembered that Yixing wanted to send a text when he got home.

Baekhyun could do that.

The sniper looked in the direction of Yixing and then the direction of his post, having a feeling that his entire life was going to change, yet he didn’t know if it was for better or for worse. But he supposed he was going to find out eventually.

Darkness fell an hour later and Baekhyun returned to his post, grabbing his things and then running to his apartment, which took a while. He hid his items into the room with all the other weapons and then locked it - something he rarely did. In fact he barely did it at all. Settled with that, he turned and walked to his kitchen where he made a bowl of noodles, and sat in front of the TV, turning it on and watching whatever as he ate. When he finished, he remembered to text Yixing that he was home. Baekhyun tapped on the speech bubble icon that opened up iMessage and he typed a text.

B: hey im home! sorry i forgot to text u earlier, i got distracted

Baekhyun didn’t expect an answer until later but he was taken by surprise instead.

Y: was wondering what’d happened lol it’s been an hour and a half.

B: yea sorry i completely forgot ):

Y: no worries! have you eaten?

B: yep just finished eating. u?

Y: yea i finished some time ago.

B: thats good :)

Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure of what more to say. He barely knew the guy anyways and he felt like he was forcing the friendship. Biting his lip, he locked his phone and sat there, staring off into space and thinking.

He was asked to kill the boy, with no explanation, no reason, no motive as to why. And of course, Baekhyun, being one of the best hitmen around and the only hitman available, accepted the job. Besides… the price he was offered? It’d totally pay off at least two years of tuition. Plus extra, and Baekhyun couldn’t say no.

But after seeing the victim he was supposed to take the life away from, he couldn’t seem to do it. It didn’t seem right. In fact it seemed horribly, dreadfully wrong.

Baekhyun supposed he wanted to get to know Yixing. Maybe he could do that and then tell his boss why he couldn’t kill him. And even if the boss still wanted him dead… well, being on the run and hiding was an option.

Right then, Baekhyun vowed to keep Yixing safe. Even if it ended up meaning that he was to die, as long as Yixing was still alive, nothing else mattered.

 

A few days passed and Baekhyun continued to stall his mission and instead became friends with Yixing. He talked to him often and got to know him better, finding out that the boy was quite interested in music and had composed a few songs, many incomplete. “Can I listen to some of those songs?” Baekhyun asked one day.

“Oh. Yeah sure, why not? When do you wanna listen?” Yixing asked.

“Any time is fine! I can go to your place today or tomorrow. Whatever works for you, really.”

“Well, in that case, why not today? Follow me home, and I'll let you listen to some of my stuff. Mind you, they're not very good. Most are still works in progress.” Yixing warned.

Baekhyun waved a hand. “It's alright. They're probably decent enough!”

Some time later, Baekhyun was in Yixing’s dorm, which was fairly small but still nice. It was a little messy though, with clothes strewn about, along with papers and pens here and there and books scattered across the desk. “Ah, I apologise for the mess.” Yixing said.

“No worries! Mines worse.” Baekhyun replied with a bright smile.

“Right.” Yixing sat down on his bed and patted the spot next to him before he pulled out his laptop and opened it, going to his files and scrolling.

Baekhyun sat down on the spot next to Yixing, looking over at his laptop screen. “Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you had a lot of songs.” He remarked.

“Hah, yeah, I just usually write stuff on a whim in my notebook and then create a random tune and… something gets created.” He finally clicked on a file and waited for it to load. As it did that, he raised the volume and got comfortable on the bed.

Music poured out from the speakers, the beat being medium and chill. Soon, Yixing began to sing, entrancing the sniper. Baekhyun didn't understand what was being said - Yixing sang in Mandarin which Baekhyun didn't know - but he still could feel the emotions and those emotions were sad. The song picked up a little, but still remained sad, until Yixing finished. Baekhyun was surprised but he was able to recover quickly, and he applauded. “That was really nice! I liked it a lot, your voice is a good voice to listen to~” Baekhyun said with a smile.

“Thank you, Baekhyun. I appreciate that.”

“So is your dream to become a famous singer?” Baekhyun asked curiously, resting his chin on Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing tensed momentarily but he didn’t move his shoulder away, relaxing after a minute.

“Mmmm, not exactly. It’s more of… doing things in the background… like producing music. I’ll still be in the credits and there are still people who want to learn the producers of the albums and I’ll have a small group of fans.”

“I see. That’s cool. I’ll be your fan too.” The sniper smiled and Yixing did too.

“Then you can be the president of my fan club.” Baekhyun giggled.

“I think I’d like that.”

Every other day, Baekhyun went to Yixing’s dorm again and listened to more of his music, always complimenting him, learning more about him and music and always resting his chin on his shoulder. Eventually the sniper would snake his arms around Yixing’s waist and at first Yixing would be tense before relaxing and getting used to it.

The mission continued to get stalled and Baekhyun ended up forgetting about it all in all. Until one night his apartment door was knocked down as he snored away. It woke up the sniper and he fell off the couch in surprise, looking around frantically. Baekhyun scrambled up and was shocked to find a gun pointed at his face.

“Hello Agent Byun.” It was his boss.

Baekhyun swallowed, eyes adjusting to the darkness before he replied. “Y-yes?” He asked tentatively.

“You’ve not contacted us in over three months. What have you been doing?” The boss asked.

“I-I-I’ve been- um- I just- w-well you see- I was just uh-”

“Shut up!” Baekhyun silenced. “You haven’t done your mission at all, have you?”

He’d forgotten about the mission entirely. “N-no…” Baekhyun replied in a small voice.

“I thought so. May I ask why?”

“Um- well- you see- I was just- just-”

“Just what?!”

“Checking the target to find a good method in killing him.” Baekhyun said quickly.

The boss raised an eyebrow. “Checking the target? Do you mean fraternising with them?” He asked and Baekhyun cringed slightly.

“M-maybe..?”

“Byun Baekhyun! That’s the one thing you’re  _not_ supposed to do! When will you learn?! You were the best hitman for us, what the hell happened?!”

“Yixing happened!” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Yixing- he’s not like what you think he’s like! You think he’s done bad haven’t you? That because of the fact that he’s bad and not good and he’s done something to you, you wanna kill him don’t you?! He’s not like that at all! You’ve thought wrong! You’ve got the wrong person! What the hell could Yixing even do? What is it that he’s done that makes you want to end his life? The life of a young man who’s still got so much in store for him in the future! I can’t do this anymore, I’m sorry. But consider myself resigned from this job.”

“Agent Byun- you can’t possibly do that! What about the money that’ll follow if you kill the boy?” His boss tried.

“Money means nothing to me! For me to take a life in hopes of getting cash? No thanks! I’d rather save the life for money than end it! I quit!” And with that Baekhyun pushed past the boss and ran for it.

“Baek- after him!” Baekhyun picked up his pace and ran in a complicated path towards Yixing’s dorm, hoping to lose the men following him.

Baekhyun finally reached his dorm and knocked on the door multiple times, panting hard. “C’mon p-please o-open up!” He gasped, knocking hard again. The door finally opened while Baekhyun was looking at his side and he accidentally knocked on Yixing’s forehead.

“Ow! Baekhyun!” Yixing cried out and the sniper jumped in surprise before shoving past him and heading straight for Yixing’s bed and hiding under the covers.

“Shut the door and lock it!” Baekhyun hissed. Yixing obeyed, confused. “Now come over here and don’t say a word.”

“Baekhyun what-”

“I said to not say a word!” Yixing huffed but he walked over to his bed, sitting on the edge. Baekhyun pulled him under the covers, an arm going over him and covering his mouth and a leg over his legs too, keeping him absolutely silent. The sniper strained his ears, listening for footsteps which came in a rush. They crowded next to the door and his heart rate picked up before the footsteps went down the hallway. Yixing was about to get out of Baekhyun’s grip, but the grip tightened. Slow, heavy footsteps came, going past their door when they stopped. Baekhyun heard the doorknob turn but it didn’t open. There was the noise of the knob being released and then the heavy footsteps continued.

All this while, Yixing’s heart was pounding and his brain was going into overdrive, since this was the closest Baekhyun had been to him in all of the time that they knew each other. Yixing wondered when he’d let go when he finally did, and he turned around to face Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, what’s going on?” Yixing whispered.

Baekhyun sighed, slowly sitting up and pulling up Yixing, their legs tangled together. “I guess you deserve an explanation…” the sniper took a deep breath, before telling Yixing the truth and everything that was related to Yixing himself. When Baekhyun finished, Yixing was silent. “W-well…?” Baekhyun asked gently.

“So… you lied to me? And kept all of this from me, this entire time?” Yixing said quietly, looking up at the sniper.

Baekhyun looked back at him sadly. “I did. But, I never actually recalled my mission after some point… I forgot about it and became more focused on becoming your friend. Hell, I even vowed to keep you safe, which I’m still doing. The thing is… right now, because of what I did, we’re both targets. We’re both targeted to be killed. So… we have to keep each other safe. I just don’t know  _how_ I’m going to do that… the only thing I can think of is running away-”

“No. I can’t. I can’t go anywhere.” Yixing said, cutting him off.

“What? Why?”

“I still have classes!”

“Screw classes! Yixing, this is a matter of life and death!” Baekhyun scooted closer to Yixing, cupping his face. “I have to keep you safe, I vowed to do so. I’m going to risk everything I have - even my own life - to keep my vow. I need for you to come with me, wherever we may go.”

“What are you saying?” Yixing breathed, searching Baekhyun’s eyes.

“Run away with me.” Baekhyun whispered. “Escape. Get out of here while we can, and save ourselves somehow. This is the worst damage I could’ve done. The only way I can think of fixing it is by running away and saving ourselves.”

“I…” Yixing sighed, looking away. “I can’t. I have to finish my classes, I literally have a few weeks left. And I don’t have enough money for the both of us to survive. I can’t go anywhere Baekhyun, I have to stay.”

The sniper’s hands dropped to his sides. “If we don’t leave now, then another hitman will be hired and he’ll look for you and do the job I couldn’t do. Yixing… I don’t want to lose you.” Baekhyun’s head dropped. “We’ve become good friends in the past couple months and because of my stupid actions earlier, we’re both eventually going to get murdered, unless we leave. But if you stay, you’ll get murdered. I won’t get to see you again, I won’t get to talk to you again, I won’t get to listen to your voice, I won’t get to hug you, laugh with you, do things with you. You’ll be gone and that’s not what I want. I want you here, I want you with me, I want you by my side, I-” he cut himself off, face burning at what he had been about to say.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun. I just don’t have all the necessities needed to run away. Especially the money which is the most important one. I’m sorry. You’re gonna have to escape without me. I’ll try to keep myself hidden and safe. I managed to do it with you, didn’t I?”

“That’s because I didn’t kill you or even attempt to!” Baekhyun said exasperatedly. “I didn’t even try, I just watched your actions and followed you around a little bit before eventually giving up and only having you as my friend.”

“Well either way. I’ll manage to keep myself safe. Don’t worry about me, okay?” Yixing placed his hand on Baekhyun’s cheek. “Now let’s get to bed. We can talk about this more tomorrow.”

“Okay…” Baekhyun sighed and he began to get out of the bed.

“Where are you going?” Yixing asked.

“To the couch? To sleep?”

“Sleep here.”

“On your bed? Are you-”

“Completely.” Reluctantly, Baekhyun got back under the covers and Yixing was hesitant for a moment before he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun and hugged him, the younger one returning the hug. His face was buried in Yixing’s chest and he could hear his heartbeat, which made him hug him a little tighter. He promised to never let that beat stop.

 

“Okay, so I know it’s only been a couple days, but so far I’m still alive and I’ve figured out a way we can escape.” Yixing announced one morning.

Baekhyun looked up from his phone. “Really? How so?” He asked.

“Easy. I stay here and continue working until we have enough money, then I buy a plane ticket to China and that’s where we move. That is where I’m from and my mom won’t mind if I live with her - she kinda wants me to anyways.”

“Hmm.. that’s not a terrible idea. But what if it takes months for you to earn the right amount of money you need? Maybe I should work with you, then we could buy our own tickets to go.” Baekhyun suggested.

“That’s a good idea too. Then okay! I’ll tell my boss about you and he should allow you to be able to work. He always talks about needing an extra hand anyways. Too bad he’s gonna lose us as soon as you join almost.” Yixing said shrugging.

“Whatever works for us. Do I go today?”

“It’s the best option.”

“Have to make sure I keep both of us safe then…” Baekhyun sighed, slumping into his chair.

“We’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me, worry about yourself.” Yixing cupped Baekhyun’s cheek making him blush.

Weeks passed and the two managed to scrounge up enough money for two tickets to Changsha, China. Baekhyun wondered why they didn’t get attacked all this time, and he pointed that out to Yixing. To their horror, their taxi got ambushed. Gunshots sounded and the tires deflated, and the windshields and windows shattered. Baekhyun shoved the driver out of the car with a hasty apology before stepping on the accelerator and speeding out of the streets.

The jeep of Baekhyun’s boss followed them close behind. “Yixing! Get out the gun in my bag!” Baekhyun said frantically.

“You brought one of your guns with you?!” Yixing exclaimed.

“I was gonna dispose of it before we got to the airport! Just hand it to me!” Yixing rummaged his bag and pulled out the gun before shakily handing it to Baekhyun took it and rolled the window down. With one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding the gun, Baekhyun aimed and fired, shooting the driver of the jeep directly in the head. Yixing scrambled his way up to the passenger seat, helping Baekhyun drive the taxi to the airport.

Thankful for this, Baekhyun had his whole upper body out of the car window and the jeep drove forward, next to the taxi. “You dumbass.” Baekhyun muttered, aiming for the front tire and firing. He missed. He tried again and was successful. The tire deflated and Baekhyun aimed for the back tire, shooting and getting that to deflate too. The sniper tossed the gun at the jeep before turning back to the front. “It’s okay, I’ve got it now.” Baekhyun said taking the steering wheel. He stepped on the gas and sped off to the airport, reaching it within ten minutes.

“I can’t believe you brought a fucking  _gun_.” Yixing said, breathing hard.

“I had to do it to keep us safe.” Baekhyun panted. “But I was gonna dispose of it when we reached the airport.”

“How?”

“By leaving it here.”

“Baekhyun that’s-”

“-Not right. I know. But at least I got rid of it in a better fashion. Now let’s go, we’ve got bags to check in.” Baekhyun opened the car door and stumbled out, Yixing doing the same. The two grabbed their bags with all their clothes, heading into the airport and checking them in. Once that was done, they went through security and Baekhyun was clean of any and all weapons. “Hungry?” Baekhyun asked when they reached their gate.

“More like thirsty.” The younger boy looked around.

“Look, there’s a Starbucks over there. You stay here, I’ll go get us something to drink.” Yixing nodded, taking a seat at the gate.

Half an hour later, the two had boarded the plane and were on their way to Changsha. It was a fairly short flight. When they reached Yixing’s place of residence a few hours later, Yixing had quick introductions commence before they got fed and shown to their respective rooms. While Baekhyun freshened up, Yixing told his mother everything which had her shocked and she wanted Baekhyun out of the house. But Yixing wouldn’t allow it.

“No mom, I want him to stay. He’s only helped me and saved my life this entire time, I don’t want to lose him at all.”

“But Yixing, he tried to kill you-”

“And he couldn’t do it. Why do you think that is mom? It’s because he cares about me. And I do too.”

His mother sighed. “Do what you must Yixing. If he makes you happy, keep him close to you I guess..”

“He does. Thank you mom.” Yixing hugged her tightly before he ran upstairs. Baekhyun overheard the last bit of the conversation, and he ran to the room set up for him. Yixing knocked on the door minutes later.

“Come in.” Baekhyun said and Yixing entered the room.

“Good news. You can stay here for as long as you need to.” He said.

“Really?! That’s great news! Thanks Yixing~ I really appreciate it.” The younger boy ran up and hugged him tightly.

“No, thank you. You saved my life. This is the least I could do in return.” Yixing hugged him back.

“It means a lot. Thanks.” Baekhyun looked up at Yixing with a bright smile and to his surprise, his lips were captured by Yixing’s. Baekhyun had no idea that another man would be able to melt him by a simple touch like this, but he guessed that there were first times for everything. The younger kissed him back, eagerly and with love. “I’m glad that I got to keep my vows and promises to keep you safe. Now I think we can rest easy and live without worrying about getting murdered.” Baekhyun said softly.

“I think so too.” Yixing replied. Baekhyun broke away and crawled into bed, Yixing following and with a lot of cuddles, warmth and kisses, the two fell asleep, feeling safe in each others arms.


End file.
